


Forgive me, Father

by AzureFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, BestFriend!Wanda, Blasphemy, Catholic Guilt, Catholic School, F/M, First Time, Halloween Costumes, Jock!Steve Rogers, Neighbour!Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureFangirl/pseuds/AzureFangirl
Summary: All your conservative parents ever wanted was for you to be the perfect virginal girl, which was why you were enrolled in the Catholic all-girls school. All you wanted was your sex on a stick next-door neighbour Steve Rogers after catching him changing one day from your bedroom window. With impure thoughts plaguing your mind and affecting your body in ways you did not think possible, your best friend Wanda offers a simple solution- go to confession and get rid of some of your Catholic guilt. With a bit of Wanda's immaculate planning, Steve ends up in the confession booth and hears everything, ready to make all your desires come true.-Disclaimer: This is supposed to be a smutty short based on a dream I had. In no way do I mean to offend any community or religious sentiments please don't come @ me.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 21
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thankyou for joining in, you have already read the disclaimer in the summary so I won't repeat it. if some things don't seem accurate please excuse it, all my information on Catholic schools and the rest comes from trusty google. I've also twisted with the ages a bit, this universe has highschool students that are 18 just so things are all legal ;)  
> Smut is in chapter 2, enjoy!

The sisters from St Mary Academy looked perpetually annoyed. In all the years you studied at the strict Catholic school, you had never seen them crack a smile. The uniform code was strict. Students had been immediately handed detentions for trying to fold up the pleated skirt, or keeping the top buttons of their shirt open. Mass always ran too long, most of your classmates were so religious it made you uncomfortable and you knew you were missing out on the quintessential high school teenage experience.

Now the new term was well underway and you were in your final year. How you had begged and pleaded with your parents every year to be sent to the public school like a _normal_ person, but your parents were nothing, if not stubborn and conservative. Still, St Mary’s had its positives. Your parents knew you were a good student and assumed the same about your character, so they trusted you and left you alone as long as you kept getting straight A’s. Then there was your best friend, Wanda. Amidst all the girls clutching their rosaries so tight it left dents in their fingers, you had found Wanda fiddling with hers and trying to make it into a bracelet. That was when you knew you had found someone who thought like you.

It was not that you were against religion. You just did not particularly care for it, especially the form you were exposed to. Seeing girls being punished for wearing lipgloss for inciting desire made you annoyed, as did your parent’s long rants about not trusting boys your age because of Satan having a hold over them. It was safe to say, there was no boy in your life or anywhere near you. Except for him.

Steve Rogers was the star athlete of Xaviers Public High School, the epitome of physical perfection and every girl’s wet dream. He was also your neighbour and one of the few members of the male species you were allowed to interact with it. Your parents had seen him grow up in front of them, and while his family was much more _openminded_ than yours, he was still a ‘good kid’. And so they did not mind you both occasionally meeting so that you could help him with his writing assignments, as long as it was all before dusk, and never you two alone at home.

You had always found Steve attractive, you had eyes. This crush had been cemented by the fact that he was a good person, not a speck of arrogance in him despite everything and his ability to make you smile made your heart flutter. Still, you had always managed to control yourself and keep calm around him. All too well in fact, he was always asking you to speak more and contribute to conversations, but you enjoyed listening to him speak. All of this control had shattered when the Rogers’ had some renovations done.

You had been exhausted when you had reached home, your parents out of the house as you trudged up the steps. Your schoolbag had been thrown unceremoniously onto the floor, and you had been about to flop onto your inviting bed when a chance glance out the window made you freeze.

You had always known Steve’s room had been across yours, but his curtains had always been drawn. Now that his windowpanes were getting polished, the curtains had been removed, and you could see him in his room. Shifting closer to your window, you watched with rapt attention as he reached for his shirt, inhaling sharply when he pulled it off.

Seeing his toned torso was doing things to you, your stomach _lurching_ as you shifted uncomfortably. You knew you should look away, but you could not. He reached for the zipper on his jeans and you felt your blood rush, your face feeling hot. The item of clothing discarded, he now stood in his briefs and to you, it was like you had finally felt religion. You could not detect any imperfection, he certainly had been crafted in God’s immaculate image. You saw him shift, doing the first thing that came to your mind and joining your bag on the floor, the rushed move causing a sharp pain in your knees. Inching forward, you sat up and peeked out, seeing his back turned to you. Letting out a relieved breath, you slumped against the wall for support, the image of him practically naked burned forever in your mind. You felt hot, the pit of your stomach tingling as you felt a foreign _ache_ , your demure bra suddenly too constraining for your chest, your breaths heavy.

A quick and sneaky google search from your phone had informed you that you were in fact turned on, the slick in your underwear confirming this. That had been the start of your sexual awakening, and you found yourself rushing to your window like clockwork to catch a glimpse of Steve.

The upcoming weeks had been filled with constant pulsing, being hypersensitive to any type of touch, your panties always slick as your imagination ran wild. Then there was the persistent ache, the _need_ to get rid of this frustration, of feeling like you were about to burst. The internet had provided no effective solution, you had taken all the frigid showers, thought about every boring topic but to no avail. Of course, you could just get rid of the ache by satisfying your need, but you had never ventured down that path, and did not plan to. Years of values being drilled into you kept you restrained and thus, frustrated. You found yourself praying, sometimes for the construction to go on forever and at other times for the window of his room to be sealed. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the former seemed to be coming true.

You were inflicted with pure Catholic guilt, feeling terrible about the _obscene_ thoughts you were having about Steve, but you could not stop them, or yourself. It had not taken long for Wanda to notice the change in your demeanour. Deciding to ease your suffering, you dragged the redhead towards the rarely used bathrooms in the east wing of the school. Still you checked to make sure it was empty, pulling her inside once the coast was clear. Making herself comfortable on the marble basin, Wanda watched as you locked the door, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Knowing you would never be able to speak facing her, you took a deep breath, gaze rooted on your shoes as you told her everything. “-And I just can’t stop thinking about him all the time Wanda, and thinking about all the things I _need_ him to do to me and I feel terrible. This hasn’t happened before and it just feels so wrong. I don’t know what to do.”

Your voice broke towards the end and you finally looked up, seeing the concern on your best friend's face. Wanda saw the tears brimming in your eyes, extending her arms to you and you gratefully rushed to her. As you sniffled into her shoulder, mind conflicted and heart amiss, Wanda shushed you gently, her hand stroking your hair, a plan already formulating in her mind.

* * *

After your little bathroom excursion, Wanda and you had been assigned detention by the Reverend Mother. As you both raked the lawn of the school, bunching up the yellowing leaves as the cold mid-October wind made you tug your sweater around yourself a bit tighter, you heard Wanda call out to you. “I have an idea.”

Walking up to her, you propped up your rake, leaning against it and raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I may just have the solution for your dilemma (Y/N).” Wanda replied in a singsong voice, causing you to immediately roll your eyes.

“Pray tell.”

“Why don’t we get you to confess?”

Your eyes widened at her suggestion, surprised at her audacity. “You want me to confess to Steve and tell him I’ve been watching him change like a creep for practically a month?”

“No, not him. I meant, why don’t you go to confession and let it all out? You’ll feel better.” Wanda explained quickly.

Standing up straighter, you mulled over her words. She saw your contemplative expression, continuing to convince you, “It may work. It’s always anonymous, and we can even go to a different church just to be sure we don’t get caught.”

While it was not the best idea, you could see the appeal of a confession. If nothing, it would ease some of your guilt and make it seem like you were making an effort to get pure. “I’m ready to do anything. Just let me know when we can go.” You responded.

“How about tomorrow? I’ll come pick you and we can tell your parents Reverend Mother has us visiting churches for inspection or something.” Wanda suggested and you nodded.

Once detention was finished and the lawn was looking immaculate, not a stray leaf to be found, you waved to Wanda, starting the long walk home. Wanda waited till you disappeared down the street before taking a deep breath and pulling out her phone. It had taken a lot of searching, but she had finally found what she was looking for. Dialling the number in as she started to walk home, she heard it ring thrice before someone picked up.

“Hello? Who is this?” She heard the deep voice say.

“Hi Steve, it’s Wanda! I’m (Y/N)’s friend, we all studied together once.”

There was a pause as Steve tried to recollect her before saying, “Yeah, I remember you. Is everything okay? I wasn’t really expecting you to call.”

“Oh everything’s fine, I know this is out of the blue but (Y/N) and I were talking about how fun that study session was and we wanted to meet you again. We’re going to the church near the fields for a school trip at noon tomorrow, do you want to join us? We could all grab lunch or something later.” Wanda spoke hopefully, her fingers crossed as she prayed Steve would accept and set her plan into motion.

“Um yeah sure, I’m free. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Steve responded, slightly hesitant.

Once the call ended, Wanda smirked triumphantly, knowing everything would go seamlessly, the church she had chosen was only visited by priests every Monday. You were her best friend and she hated seeing you so conflicted. This was her trying to help you live your best life, and she was going to make sure you were happy again. Once she reached home, she sent you a text to confirm that you were still up for the plan and waited. Your phone chirped and you saw it was a text from Wanda.

**Hey, ill come get u at 11:45?**

You thought for a second, did you really want to go to confession? Realising it was better than doing nothing, you quickly typed in your reply.

**see you then. night**

Rolling over in your bed, you sighed deeply, and hugged your pillow tightly, willing yourself not to imagine it was Steve you were hugging. Sleep was calling to you, and you drifted off into your illicit dreams, hoping confession would do the trick and rid you of your thoughts.

* * *

Steve was pacing through the old church, taking in the paint peeling off the walls and the empty pews. It had been barely used for years, everyone preferring the larger one in the middle of the town. Wanda had told him noon, it was ten past and there was no sign of you two. He had even reached a few minutes earlier, excited to spend time with you. You had seemed distant these past few weeks, telling him you were busy when he tried to plan a study session and it worried him.

It was not that he needed the help, he was perfectly capable. He just enjoyed spending the time with you and pretending to be terrible at writing was the easiest way to be around you without your parents suspecting anything. If they had not been so dictatorial, he would have asked you out on a date in a heartbeat. You were so perfect, the way you smiled when he cracked a terrible joke lit him up with joy, you biting your lip as you concentrated would send shivers down his spine. Even in your demure clothes, he thought you were the most attractive girl he had ever seen. Everything about you was so sensual, especially since it was unintentional and it drove him crazy. He resisted the constant urge to kiss you, worrying he would scare you off with his eagerness. Besides, from the way you had been recently, Steve was sure you did not enjoy spending time with him anymore.

He had missed seeing you and had jumped at the opportunity Wanda presented, but he was now getting confused. Were you not coming? Deciding to check up on Wanda, he pulled out his phone.

**Where are you both?**

The text was read immediately and he tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the reply.

**almost reaching. get in the confession booth priest compartment. we’ll prank (Y/N) it’ll be fun.**

Steve blinked at the message, confused. Wanda seemed like she had a few screws loose.

**U sure that’s a good idea?**

**Trust me shes gonna love it. don’t get out till I tell u to.**

Letting out a deep sigh, Steve looked around before walking to the wooden structure. Letting himself inside, he noticed the thin layer of dust coating every surface, before sitting down and trying to get comfortable as he watched the dust particles dance in the air, the small space illuminated by a singular ray of sunlight. His instincts told him something was not quite right, but he desperately wanted to see you and was ready to play along.

* * *

Wanda had arrived at your place exactly at 11:45. You had been ready and pacing your room an hour earlier. Convincing your parents had been easy, as soon as they heard ‘Reverend Mother’ they had agreed. You had slept uneasily, having another dream about Steve. His hands roamed your body, mouth pressing hot kisses to your collarbone as he thrusted into you-You shook yourself, trying to control your heartbeat. The dreams had been getting more and more explicit and you were hoping that Wanda’s plan would work.

Getting into the car, you both observed how most of the houses on your street had started decorating for halloween. You took in the skeletons and jack-o-lanterns with amusement, never being able to properly celebrate Halloween since your parents thought it was Satan’s holiday and a chance for people to participate in costumed orgies of debauchery. Wanda drove a bit too slow even after your multiple demands to at least be faster than the people on the sidewalk.

Once you pulled up to the church, you felt dread coil in your stomach, but it was too late to back out now. Stepping out with Wanda, you faced her for instructions. “Head into the booth, I called ahead and a priest should be waiting for you inside. I’ll hang around here till you finish.”

Nodding, you quickly hugged Wanda to thank her before walking inside. The church was tiny and dilapidated looking but you tried to ignore it as you walked to the confessional. Getting inside, you heard deep breaths coming from the other end, letting you know the priest was there. Sitting down and clenching your fists tightly, you took a deep breath before saying, “Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It has been a month since my last confession.”

While Steve was glad to hear your voice after so long, he still shifted uncomfortably, unsure whether this was right. Realisingyou were waiting for a reply, he cleared his throat, trying to sound older as he spoke, “What is it that you wish to confess child?”

When he did not hear a reply, his heart froze, wondering if he had oversold it with ‘child’ and you had figured it out. He could hear your rapid breathing on the other side, wondering what you could possibly have to say.

This was it, you exhaled shakily before speaking, “I-I have been having impure thoughts.”

Steve froze, heart stopping when he heard your hesitant tone. Immediately he pulled out his phone, shooting Wanda a quick text.

**this doesn’t feel right i should leave**

Her reply was immediate and clear and he sighed deeply.

**stay until I tell you to. Its fine I promise**

Knowing he was trapped, and leaving now would risk him getting caught, he spoke, “Can you elaborate please?”

You felt your heartbeat quicken and you tried to stay calm as you spoke, “I have been having impure thoughts and dreams about a boy Father, and it makes me feel so terribly guilty. I accidentally saw him undressing and ever since, he plagues my mind.”

Steve listened to you talk about the boy, feeling his jealousy flare- he wanted to be the person whose name you called out at night, not someone else. Still, trying to sound indifferent he asked, “Who is this boy?”

The question threw you off for a second, you did not expect the priest to inquire about the identity of the object of your fantasies. “It’s my neighbour Father. I can see his room from mine.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he tried not to make a sound. It was him. He was the one you were thinking about. Wanting to know more, he inquired, “Have you acted upon your desires with this boy?”

“N-no Father.”

“Do you want to?” He asked in a hushed whisper, almost sure you had not heard him.

You contemplated the question for a second, pressing your thighs together when you felt that familiar ache start to develop before sighing out, “Yes.”

Immediately after, you realised who you were addressing before adding, “But it is wrong Father. I need to repent.”

Steve was stiff, and not from sitting up straight. Your words had been affecting him deeply, and you admitting to wanting toact out your desires with him had caused a tent to form in his jeans. The breathy yes of yours had been all the validation he needed, and his mind was racing. Knowing he still had to give you an answer, he spoke, “There is nothing wrong with having such thoughts, it is natural for someone your age. Say five Hail Mary’s and try to repent my child.”

You blinked, not expecting such a simple solution, but you shrugged, doing as the priest asked before stepping out. You found Wanda waiting by her car and she rushed up to you, examining your appearance before asking, “What happened?”

Confused, you responded, “Was something supposed to?”

Wanda tried to control her panic, her mind racing with all the terrible outcomes. You had confessed to Steve and he had done nothing. Wanda had hoped he would hear about your crush on him and immediately step into your side, admitting his own feelings or kissing you. Now, he knew and had done nothing, which meant he did not feel the same way. Thus her plan had failed terribly and now your crush knew about your voyeurism because of her. Realising she needed to get you away from the church before Steve came out, she practically shoved you into the car and rushed off, hoping Steve would not tell you about what she did.

Steve sat in the confession booth, heartbeat fast and breaths heavy as your breathy voice rang in his ears. You _liked_ him, you _wanted_ him. If his pulsing member was any indication, he wanted you too, and he knew he had to do something soon to make your dreams a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter, please do leave comments and kudos did. Chapter 2 will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses, the smut part threw me off but, I'm working on it so heh, that'll happen in the next chapter don't worry, that's halfway done. I feel like if I post this part separately, it'll guilt me into writing the smut. I love you all, thank you for the comments and kudos!

It was the eve before Halloween, which fell on a Saturday this time and you sat in your room, doodling away and trying to distract yourself so you would not look into Steve’s room. You were just about to give up and have a glance when you heard your mother call you down for dinner.

Rushing downstairs, you saw your parents looking worried as they sat at the table, their plates untouched. After taking your seat, you waited for your father to say grace but he stayed quiet. Now worried, you asked, “Is everything alright?”

Shaking her head, your mother spoke, “Your grandmother’s fallen quite sick, Aunt Jess just called.”

“What do we do?”

“Don’t worry dear, your father and I have already booked a flight for tonight. We’ll be back in a few days.” Your mother responded, covering your hand with hers in an attempt to comfort you, not that you were particularly distressed.

“We already informed the Rogers’ and they’ve invited you to have dinner with them for the time we are gone. We’ll leave behind some cash incase of an emergency, we trust you to be good while we are gone.” Your father finally spoke, his voice sounding tired.

Nodding, you got up, walking to your father and hugging him tightly, appetite lost. You waited for your parents to finish dinner before helping them pack, nodding repeatedly at their numerous instructions. As they headed out to the taxi waiting for them, your mother kissed you on top of your head before saying, “Call us everyday, keep the doors locked and if you have any problem, let the Rogers know. Bye darling.”

You saw them bundle into the taxi and then watched the vehicle disappear down the street before closing the door and leaning against it. You were completely alone. Locking the door, you cleared up the plates. Tidying around the house for a bit, you put on the tv for a while, but were too distracted to concentrate on it for long. Giving up, you turned off all the stray lights before heading back to your room and deciding to take a shower.

Stripping, you stepped into the warm spray, eyes closing immediately and you sighed in relaxation. Your mind did not take long to start thinking up scenarios and you shifted, imagining Steve joining you in the shower. His hands would trace your body as he lathered you up, before pinning you against the cold tiles, his gaze intense as he leaned down-

Snapping your eyes open, you groaned audibly, already feeling your stomach curl in anticipation. For what, you had no idea and you tried to hurriedly finish showering, avoiding your aching core. Wrapping yourself up in a towel, you stepped out into your room, pulling on your pyjamas and sighing.

It was not even eleven yet and you were bored. Getting your phone, you called Wanda, hoping she would be awake like you. Thankfully, she attended almost immediately, her tone surprised as she greeted you.

“Hey, stranger. You’ve barely talked to me properly since we went to the church.” You accused, flopping onto your bed.

You rolled your eyes as Wanda made excuses before asking why you were calling her so late- your parents did not allow you to make any noise past ten-thirty. You explained your situation and Wanda nodded, another plan creeping into her head before she yawned into the phone, telling you she was exhausted. Ending the call, you got up out of bed, glancing out the window and noticing Steve’s light was on. You could not see him in the room, about to step closer but you decided against it, drawing your curtains and finding a book to peruse. You read until one, after which your eyes started to droop and so you got comfortable on your bed, letting your mind shut down.

You were awake at a reasonable time, brushing your teeth listlessly and making your way down for breakfast. After your cereal was finished, you debated on how to spend the day. You thought you would have jumped at the opportunity to be alone, like every other person your age, but you honestly had no idea what to do. It was not like you had a significant other you could call over to have fun with, or friends that held parties on weekends. And so, like the good Christian child you were, you started to clean again. You wiped at the already spotless countertops and dusted away imaginary lint from the vases to distract yourself. Just as you were about to head back to your room for a nap, the house as clean as it could get, you heard the doorbell ring.

Forehead crinkling in confusion, you walked to the door, relaxing considerably when you saw Wanda’s auburn locks. Letting her inside, you raised a curious eyebrow when you saw she had a huge messenger bag with her. She walked into your room, flopping onto the bed and sending you a quick smile that let you know Wanda was up to something. Still, you sat across her, silently prompting her to explain why she was here.

“I didn’t want you to be alone all day. Besides, I felt guilty not being there since the confession thing.” Wanda explained, trying to gauge your expression which remained blank.

“Did something happen with Steve since?” She asked immediately and you shrugged.

“Was something supposed to?”

“N-No, I guess not. Have you felt any difference post confession?”

“Not really. My imagination is still haywire and for some reason the renovation at the Roger’s house doesn’t seem to stop, so Steve is still curtain-less. And I am still shameless.” You groaned, conveying your dilemma to Wanda.

“Hey, it’s okay. Forget about it. Let’s watch a movie, yeah?” Wanda suggested and you nodded.

Wanda had brought some ancient CD’s with her and so you both settled into your living room, consuming horror films and then Tim Burton classics till it was almost twilight. The pizza you both ordered was long finished and you were giggling away at Wanda trying to mimic the killer’s movements on screen. A glance outside showed you that a few children had already started to venture out for trick-or-treating and Wanda shot up, her eyes gleaming. You froze, this was not good. The last time Wanda had this expression, you both had pierced your ears in the school bathroom, gotten double detention and then an earful from your respective parents.

“What?” You asked tentatively as Wanda pulled you off the couch and dragged you back upstairs to your room.

“You have dinner with the Roger’s right? Won’t it be wonderful if you showed up in costume? This may be the only chance you get to wear one (Y/N).” Wanda insisted.

While her words seemed tempting, you always wanted to dress for Halloween, there was a problem. “I don’t own a costume and it’s too late to go out and get one.”

Rolling her eyes, Wanda started sifting through your closet. Finally, she popped her head out, a devilish smirk on her face, holding up your school uniform and dangling it in front of your face. “Ta da!” She sang.

“That’s my uniform.” You stated dumbly, clearly not on the same page as your redhead best friend.

“Exactly. You can be the not-so-innocent Catholic schoolgirl.” 

Her words made your heart stop, your eyes widening in fear of the implications of her words. “You want me to dress up as a slutty school girl?” You asked, your tone slightly incensed.

“Oh come on. It’s only for one night (Y/N). Fucks sake, live a little.” Wanda spat out exasperatedly and you winced at her tone but she was not done, “For once in your life, let yourself have fun without worrying about what Mom and Dad might think. They’re away taking care of your geriatric grandmother, you’re having dinner with possibly the most attractive boy in high school and it’s Halloween. Let yourself take this opportunity. Who knows, you might just get Steve’s attention.”

Wanda finished her tirade, her breaths short and heavy as she stared at you, waiting for you to make your move. Adrenaline coursed through your veins as her words seeped through you. She was right, this was probably the only chance you were going to get to be a somewhat normal teenager, and if you did not take it, you would hate yourself for the rest of your high-school life. An image of you married to some pot-bellied, middle part wearing church goer called Patrick flashed through your mind and you shuddered. This was it. You were going to do this, just so you had the chance to produce perfect blond, blue eyed babies who would inherit their father’s six pack.

Nodding at Wanda, you saw her squeal loudly before running up to you and hugging you tightly. Pulling away, she clapped her hands before she ordered, “Hurry up and take a shower so you feel fresh, and shave _everywhere_. Till then, I am going to look for supplies.”

Nodding, you rushed into your shower, thankful the water was warm before doing what she said, trying not to cut yourself anywhere. Stepping out in your bathrobe, you started to moisturise your skin, hearing Wanda down the hall. Finally she returned to your room just as you put away the moisturiser, a pair of your mother’s black heels in her hand. They had been a gift but she barely wore them and now Wanda eyed them with appreciation before placing them on the ground.

“Okay so, we can use your secret makeup stash and these heels. I’ve brought a pair of pantyhose I may have stolen from the mall, all we need is good underwear. You wouldn’t happen to have anything red or lacy would you?” She asked, and when she saw your deadpan expression that screamed ‘Bitch, really?’, she muttered to herself, rummaging through your underwear drawer and pulling out the only plain black pair you had. It was not exactly the sexiest thing, but it was better than all the beige contraptions you owned, or the dreaded cartoon prints.

Slipping on the underwear and black pantyhose, which you both gleefully and fearfully noted was practically sheer, you let Wanda help you into your crisp white button down shirt. Your hands went for the buttons, which Wanda slapped away before she closed a few, leaving the top three open so everyone could get a decent peek at your collarbone and décolletage. Two inches under your bust, she tied up the ends of the shirt into a knot, exposing your taut stomach and you shifted uncomfortably. For your pleated skirt, it traditionally ended an inch above your knee, but thanks to Wanda and her excessive folding, it now stopped at your mid thigh. You felt practically naked, but Wanda’s encouraging smile relaxed you, she would never let you look bad.

Finding the box stashed underneath your bed, she opened it up to reveal your tiny but treasured collection of makeup that you had managed to hide from your parents, painstakingly purchased from the money you received on your birthdays from relatives. Seating you at your dresser, Wanda started to work on your face. Slipping on mascara, she made your lashes look so long they seemed fake, keeping the rest of the face minimal to give you a flushed, glowing look. Your naturally luscious lips were tinted an even darker cherry pink and for your hair, she teased it to add volume before tying it into two low pigtails. After slipping on the heels, you did a once over of yourself in the mirror, unable to hide your smile.

“Wanda I-, its-” You started, trying to find the right words to express your gratitude.

“I know, you look perfect. Listen, I’ve got to head out now, before my parents think I’ve been kidnapped by a cult to be sacrificed. You tell me everything that happens tonight, okay?” Wanda spoke and you nodded, hugging her again tightly before walking downstairs to see her off.

“Goodluck.” She whispered one last time, sending you a reassuring smile before stepping out the door, and you took a deep breath, leaning against the door for support as your legs started to shake from the nerves.

A quick glance at the clock showed you it was eight-twenty, your invitation was for eight-thirty. Rushing upstairs, you grabbed your phone, and after deliberation, a plain black jumper that had always been too big on you. Pulling it on over your outfit, you saw how it ended below the skirt, making it look like your outfit consisted of just the jumper and leggings, the pantyhose seeming opaque under the dim lights. Reasoning with yourself that you would take off the jumper eventually, you made sure everything in the house was fine, picking up your spare keys and walking outside.

The air was cold and it was the sky was dark now, but the streets were full of light from all the Halloween decorations. You could see young children dressed up as a wide array of characters walking around the neighbourhood, accompanied either by a sullen older sibling or a parent, bags of candy held tightly in their small fingers. This scene made you smile, making you wish you could have done this when you were younger, that your parents were a bit more normal.

Still, you shook off all feelings of melancholy, taking confident strides up to the Rogers’ door and ringing the bell. You counted ten-seconds before the door opened, expecting to see either Joseph or Sarah, but instead you were greeted by Steve holding a bowl of candy. All your resolve crumbled away, your knees weak as you looked into his eyes. He was wearing an impossibly tight white t-shirt and worn blue jeans, and the sight of his almost naked body flashed through your mind. You could immediately feel the blush starting to spread through your cheeks and you broke your gaze away from him, choosing to stare down at your heels instead. “I thought it was the kids.” He offered, sending you a smile and you nodded.

Working up the courage to look at him again, trying to keep your imagination at bay, you spoke, “I hope I’m on time, I’m sorry I didn’t bring anything.”

“Not at all, come inside. Dinner’s ready.” He said, stepping aside to make room for you.

As you walked past him, he inhaled imperceptibly, almost groaning audibly when he recognised your wildflower perfume. You smelt delectable, and had looked so wonderfully shy when you saw him open the door, it took all his self control not to kiss you right there. He had noticed you wearing heels, something you almost never did and smiled to himself at seeing you make an effort for him. Your hair was done different too, usually it was up in a tight bun or braided away, but he was happy to see it partially loose. He had purposely made sure to keep his window free of curtains, planning ways to tell you how he felt, but the opportunity had presented itself when his parents told him you would be joining them for dinner for a few days while your parents were away. Steve had everything figured out, and it was a stroke of luck that his own parents had remembered they had an event to attend tonight, so you would be completely alone with him. He watched as you looked around with fascination, never having seen his house before.

Admiring the interiors, you sent a glance back to Steve, only to catch him watching you with a smile. You were about to ask him where his parents were when you heard Sarah Rogers’ kind voice call out to you, “(Y/N) is that you?”

You turned to greet her, returning her warm smile and noticing she was dressed in an elegant navy evening gown. She hugged you, pulling away and exclaiming, “You get more gorgeous every time I see you. I’m so sorry about this darling, but Joseph and I have to attend a gala so we won’t be able to have dinner with you.”

As you took in her words, your expression must have transformed into one of panic, Joseph Rogers walking in and added comfortingly, “Don't worry, Steve’ll still be here to keep you company. And we’ll be a phone call away.”

You nodded, smiling at the Rogers’ and telling Sarah how wonderful she looked. Steve watched you interact effortlessly with his parents as he laid out dinner, you always had a way with parents. Once he was done, he joined you all, waving to his parents as they stepped out and into their car. Once he closed the door and noticed you standing by the table did it hit him that you both were absolutely alone.

The tension in the air was palpable and you saw Steve looking at you like he wanted to eat you alive. You shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, not liking the effect it was having on you. To escape, you took your seat at the table, waiting for him to join you. Once he had sat down, you folded your hands together and silently said grace, Steve watching your movements the whole while. You looked positively angelic under the dim light, your face perfect and he noticed how imperceptibly your lips moved as you prayed before your eyes opened again and he had to look away.

You both ate quietly, things a little awkward since it had been weeks since you lasted interacted. You wanted to ask how his classes were, he wanted to ask why you had been avoiding him but you both bit back your words. He finished his food before you, leaning back in his chair and watching you eat. You could feel his eyes on you but you forced yourself to stare at your plate. Once you were about to be done, Steve suddenly cleared his throat, making you look up at him.

Finally catching your attention, he asked, “Want to watch a movie or something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bitch is dressed as a slutty schoolgirl and is gonna get punished ;)   
> The next chapter will have a lot of shady smut that may seem offensive to super religious people so be warned  
> Also leave a lot of lovely comments so I can be bribed into writing it sooner  
> See you next update lovelies!


End file.
